


Days of Storms

by ItsOnlyForever



Series: FanFiction Slams [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Shatterdome Atl, Sorry Not Sorry, fanfiction slam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOnlyForever/pseuds/ItsOnlyForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a PacRim con (Shatterdome Atlanta) fanfiction slam.<br/>Prompts:<br/>Place: Jaeger Shatterdome Bay (pick a Jaeger!)<br/>People (draw 2): Marshal Stacker Pentecost & Sasha Kaidonovsky<br/>Abstract: Sunshine<br/>Timeline: It’s set sometime after Raleigh arrives at the ‘Dome but before the double event where Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhon go down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days of Storms

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This short little thing – dare I even call it a drabble – was written at Shatterdome Atlanta from prompts drawn around 11AM and read around 2PM while I was bouncing around from panel to panel. Between “Most Creative,” “Best Use of Prompts,” and “Best Crack,” I won a special fourth category they created to give to me, “Stole the Judges’ Hearts.” There’s your feels warning right there.

“Kaindonovsky.” Sasha looked down from where she was tightening a loose bolt on Cherno Alpha’s knee.

“Marshal.” Stacker motioned, clearly expecting the Ranger to follow him. In a move that betrayed the dance lessons she took as a young girl, before the Kaiju War, Sasha flipped over the railing of the scaffolding and slid down the vertical support like one would a fire pole.

“Да?” Pentecost walked towards the bay doors of the Shatterdome, where sunlight was finally streaming in after days of storms. He sat on the ledge, unafraid of the drop, soaking up the sun like a housecat.

“Medical informed me of the situation. How much longer will you stay in the Defense Corps while carrying a child?”

**Author's Note:**

> If I get a decent backlash from this I might continue, not sure.


End file.
